Fluids are routinely contained within containers and/or vessels, e.g., plastic and/or glass bottles. To gain access to the fluids contained with a container/vessel, a cap is generally removed and the fluid is poured or otherwise dispensed therefrom. Thus, for example, in the case of plastic beverage bottles, a cap is generally screw threaded onto the throat of the bottle which can be removed, as desired, when it is desired to access the contents thereof. The beverage is generally consumed directly from the bottle, by way of a straw, or by pouring the beverage into a cup or glass.
In certain circumstances, beverage/water bottles may be provided with a control mechanism that permits fluid to flow therefrom upon axial movement of an annular flange relative to a fixed central abutment member. By moving the annular flange away from the bottle, an annular fluid flow path around the central abutment member is created. Axial movement of the annular flange is generally limited by a stop mechanism, thereby ensuring that the annular flange does not become separated from the bottle/control mechanism. Once the control mechanism is in the “open” position, fluid may be dispensed from the bottle under the action of gravity by tilting or inverting the bottle in combination with squeezing and/or suction forces. Return movement of the annular flange toward the bottle may be undertaken to “close” the bottle, i.e., prevent further fluid flow therefrom.
The foregoing bottle designs are generally effective for human consumption of fluids. However, such designs are not effective for a host of other applications. Thus, for example, pet owners involved in providing their pets with recreation encounter a variety of issues. For example, dog owners encounter issues associated with satisfying a dog's thirst when dog and owner are away from the dog's water bowl, e.g., when on a walk or engaged in athletic/recreational activities. It is often inconvenient and/or impractical when not at home to bring along and set up a bowl or some other container from which a pet can drink. While naturally occurring sources of fluid refreshment are sometimes available, e.g., ponds, puddles and the like, more frequently pet owners are left to their own ingenuity in attempting to address their dog's thirst when remote from the home-based water bowl.
Efforts have been devoted in the prior art to developing devices and/or systems for providing fluid refreshment to pets. For example, significant efforts have been expended in providing fluid dispensers for caged pets, such as rabbits, guinea pigs, hamsters and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,575 to Schalk et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,496 to Atchley, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,802 to Huff disclose drinking bottles that may be detachably mounted to a pet's cage. The fluids from the disclosed drinking bottles are introduced into the cage by way of an angled tube that fits through openings defined in the wire cage. Control and/or regulation of fluid flow into the cage is provided by a displaceable ball (Atchley '496 patent and Huff '802 patent), a valve assembly (Schalk '575 patent), or multiple balls operating in conjunction to establish a seal.
Prior art efforts have also been devoted to developing systems for use by larger pets, e.g., dogs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,634 to Ho discloses an animal feeder designed for convenient mounting to a horizontal wire member, the feeder including a ball 60 disposed in a tubular extension 43.
A pet drinking device offering portability to pet owners is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,226 to Hwang. The device of the Hwang '226 patent includes a bottle having a threaded mouth and a cover that engages the threaded mouth. An unsecured gasket is positioned between the cover and the bottle. The cover includes a main body that is internally threaded to engage the mouth of the bottle, and a tube. The tube defines an outwardly threaded portion at an end thereof. An internally threaded sleeve is mounted to the outwardly threaded portion of the tube. An unsecured sealing ring is positioned between the tube and the sleeve. A ball and washer are positioned within the sleeve and a lid is tethered to the cover. A belt is also provided for mounting the Hwang drinking device to a stationary structure, e.g., a hook on a wall.
Despite the prior art efforts referenced hereinabove, a need remains for advantageous control mechanisms for regulating the flow of fluid from a container or vessel. More specifically, a need exists for a drinking aid for use with animals/pets, e.g., dogs, cats, ferrets, rodents and the like, that may be readily utilized with a container, e.g., a conventional water/beverage bottle, and that offers the animal/pet convenient and controlled access to fluid refreshment.